Say Something (I'm Not Giving Up On You)
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: Bellamy finds Clarke close to death after almost drowning and does everything he can to try and save her.


For a second, all Clarke could think of was surviving. That was what was important here. But when she could no longer hold her breath, and water poured into her throat and wrapped itself around her lungs, suddenly survival became a distant dream she could no longer grasp onto. Instead, her mind filled with all the questions she didn't get to find the answers for. Were Finn and Bellamy alive? Did the people on the Ark survive the landing? What did the Mountain Men really want? How could she help everyone she left behind in Mount Weather now? Panic and desperation filled the very pit of her stomach, along with the pain of no longer being able to breathe. She thought of all the people she had failed, and when darkness began to creep towards her from every direction, she thought to herself, _at least I'll see my parents again. _

Bellamy had made an agreement with Abby. Help him get out of the camp unnoticed by Kane and his men, and he'd bring her daughter home. (For her sake, as much as his own.) Without Clarke, he felt almost incomplete, like he had lost a part of himself. She was the brains of their operation, the logic, his own inspiration. He was half a leader without her, and with the adults on the ground now, things were already changing and he sure as hell did not like it. He knew she wouldn't either. The only possible way they could stand up against them, is if him and Clarke stood side by side.

It was a twist of fate that placed Bellamy next to the Cliff Clarke stood on. He had spotted a figure, too far away to know exactly who it was. One moment they were looking over their shoulder and the next, they had jumped. Water waited for them below, but Bellamy figured the impact, along with the rocks and the waves and the mere fact that it was freezing, was enough to cause some major damage. Especially if it was one the remaining one hundred. They didn't teach you how to swim in space.

He waited a moment, waited for the sound of splashing and breathing. When it didn't come, he no longer hesitated. He ran into the water, cursing under his breath when it sent a chill throughout his entire body. Fortunately, the current carried whomever was in the water, toward him, and soon they were in his arms.

He turned them over, and suddenly it wasn't the water that made him go cold, it was seeing Clarke's face, lifeless and pale.

"Clarke?" He breathed, sliding his arms underneath her and lifting her up. He carried her to shore then, as fast as he could and placed her on the ground.

"Just— just hold on." He told her, despite the fact that he knew he had no idea what to do. He leaned down and placed an ear to her chest. Her heart was still beating, but she wasn't breathing. She needed oxygen, and she needed it now. He thought back to the movies he had watched growing up. When someone drowned, another person would preform something called CPR. But what the hell did he know about that? They were just movies, after all.

But what else could he do?

Placing his thumb and finger on her nose, he squeezed, took a large breath and then brought his lips to her mouth, releasing the air into her. He pulled away and pushed two hands against her chest, desperate for it to work.

When nothing seemed to happen, he did everything again.

"Come on, Clarke." His voice shook. "Please, wake up for me, dammit!"

Suddenly her eyes opened, and water spilled from her mouth as she coughed. Bellamy, who was still hovering just above her, sighed in relief.

"Bellamy…?" She gazed up at him. "Is that really you? Are you— are you really here?" A tear trickled down her cheek, causing his heart to tighten ever so slightly. Who knew someone like Clarke could care so much for someone like him.

"Yeah, I'm right here, Princess." He said, reaching down to touch her face, but then deciding against it. Instead, he stood up and offered her his hand.

Once she was next to him, he looked her over.

"You okay to walk?" He was concerned, but she gave a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Good, cause I'm definitely not the only person you'll be happy to see."


End file.
